Stolen Moment:Prelude of destiny
by Lunaari
Summary: After a hard day at the magic Olympics Timmy decides to kick back(And ditch school) to relax for the day. Unknown to him, The winds of Destiny are beginning to blow And with it is last hope for salvation.But that is for another tale. This tale is not about embracing dentin, But a tale of remorse, revelations and most importantly blossoming love.Mirror tale to - SM Love Sick
1. CH 1 Exile

Exile

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

*HP's POV*

I stare out at my office window. My world seems so, dull, so gray so bland. I know we pixies pretend to go along with the old stereotypes. But we didn't actually live it. That mess was better left to the Pixica czar's mindless stooges. No not us proud pixia valley how and why did WE become THEM? I shutter as I recall my fight with my sons.

*earlier*

I look up when I hear a knock at the door.

Come in Sanderson." I call, standing up.

Thomas floats into the office.

"What can I do for you Sir."Thomas remarks.

"I want to talk about your shocking behavior yesterday."I tell him.

"What did I do?"Thomas asks

"You deliberately smiled."I tell him.

Thomas stares at me for a long moment.

"So?" He ask.

"I want to know why you did it." I Demand. " We lose and you just just stand there grinning like the damn Cheshire cat. What the hell."

"My time I'll fall to my knees and scream to the heavens ."Thomas says . "For you , I'll even pull out a few grows like a weed anyway."

I should have laughed. I usually would have laughed. I like Thomas's smart ass comments. Even if it's directed at me. I loved them. But I didn't. I got mad. Not mad, furious.

"This if not laughing matter." I snap/ " You embarrassed me in front of the fairies."

"Whoa whoa whoa, what?" Thomas says, rightfully puzzled." It was a smile. It's not like I raced around the damn stadium Kissing fairies. What's with you?"

"You might as well have." I bark at him.

"I'm sorry." Thomas say." I sure I meant no harm. I honestly don't even remember what I was smiling about.

"I guess it doesn't matter." I tell him. " Let just get on with your punishment."

"My WHAT?"Thomas Yells." Your punishing me for some stupid random smile. What the Fuck?!"

There was so much pain. So much anger in his eyes. Why didn't I see it.

"Yes, you her by exiled from pixie world. 12 hours." I inform him. "Give me your wand." Thomas wand comes flying at my head.

I look at him shocked.

"Take it you bastard. "Thomas shouts"I don't need your glitchy little shit."

"Don't make me make it 24 hours." I threatened.

Thomas glared at me. He smiled a defiant smile and stood hard.

"You can fucking make it permanent." Thomas sneered." You'd be damn lucky if you EVER see my Tiny ass again."

"24 hours it is." I tell him. "Don't get caught be any Insane humans or Stupid fairies."

I ping Thomas away. As his vanishes he coughs.

Before I can form a thought. I'm slapped across the face. I stagger backwards and stare shocked a Anthony. My son just glared at me.

"You heartless bastard." He shouts."You'd send away your own son while he's sick, over a fleeting smile!"

S. . S . .Sick?" I stammer.

Don't act like you didn't know." Anthony shouts. His eye's been weak since he got up."

"They have, haven't they."I mutter.

"And he barely ate at breakfast." Anthony adds.

"He didn't eat much did he?" I mutter

"By the night. You didn't noticed, did you." Anthony gasps."You had no idea he was sick, did you."

"No I swear." I reply. " But the order's been made. I can't repeal it."

"Why the hell not." Anthony shouts. "Your the head pixie."

"I can resend a order I just made." I tell him."I'll make me look flighty."

'Who the hell cares how it makes you look." Anthony snaps." My sick little brother is out there getting sicker."

"I'll send someone out to look for him." I reply.

"And why aren't your fat lazy ass doing it." Richard shouts.

I have a meeting to go to."I tell him." And don't even think of sneaking out to look for him. You got the same meeting."

"To hell with the 's my Brother." Anthony snaps. "Hell he's YOUR son."

"I doesn't matter. I. ."I begin

"You hell, He's your son."Anthony shouts.

"Richards, I'm getting a little tired of your tone."I growled.

Heh, like I had the damn right.

"He's your FUCKING SON, Doesn't Matter he to you."Anthony screams "Doesn't Any of us matter to you?.Are you even our dad anymore. "

"That's it me your wand." I tell him sternly." Your suspended from using it for 'll get it back when Sanderson returns."

To my surprise Anthony walks over to me and hold it out. I was relieved he took it so well. I reach out and take it.

"Get back to work." I tell him.

Anthony hands me the folder he was holding.

"It's the accounting report." Anthony says. " You wanted it for the meeting."

"Thank you Richards." I praise him.

Such a hollow praise.I'm ashamed I uttered it.

"It's my job . "Richard replies.

"What did you call me?" I gasp. Shocked to me address like a stranger by my own son." Why are you addressing me like that?"

"Like what?" Anthony asks.

" What do you mean like what?" I shout."Like I'm a damn stranger.I'm your damn father."

"No your not. I don't know who the hell you are." Anthony says glaring at me." All I know is the cold heartless bastard I see before look like my dad. But acts nothing like my kind compassionate daddy. But does have all the seemings of his brother the czar."

And with that Anthony turns and flees my office. Leave a trail a tears in his wake.I stumbled to my desk. Almost mortally wounded by Anthony's words. And even worst by the fact I made my little boy cry. Anthony Wasn't a emotional type. Not by any measure. SO tho fact I made him cry so hard, hurt so deeply. I hurt him that had I become?

I lean on my desk. I knew I had no right to punish him. All Thomas did was smile. SO why did I? He could have done it for any reason. Maybe he didn't take loosing as hard as I did. Hell he could have caught sight of some cutie in booty why punish him. I look at my phone. I should call him and tell him to come back. Better yet.I'll ping in for a lap cuddle. I search my phone for his location.

"Strange." I mutter." It didn't record where it pinged him.

"Bah.I'll just call him." I huff.

As soon as I hit auto dial His phone in my pocket vibrate.

"Why the hell did I take his phone." I growl.

" I'll have AC look for him."I think to myself.

I look on my desk for his number. I pull out business card that says Tony's Pizza. I feel a ping of pain in my heart. This was Tommy's favorite takeout joint. When was the last time we ordered out together. When was the last time I treated him. We will when he gets back. maybe. If he wants to. But will he. . want to? I place the card on the desk. I don't know why,but it suddenly felt heavy. Just as I resume my search. My office door opens. I jump at the sudden sound. I turn to see a small cubicle pixie float in. I glare at the intruding pixie.

" Sir your wife is on the phone. . " HE stops cold when he catches my glare.

"So the brat went sniveling to his momma ,eh?" I growl .

The small cubie swallows hard.

"Um." He begins.

I don't let him finish speaking. I don't want to hear what he has to say. I just magically shove him out my office. If he's wise he'd stay out.

Then I freeze. Since when did I start treating cubies so coldly? They used to flutter around my office. Each one at my beck and call. . Hugging me at random. I think about how scared that one cubie looked just to peek in my office. And it hurts deeply. I turn back to my search. Then I spot it. Right next to were I put the number to Tony's pizza. I pick it up. I could have sworn it wasn't there before. damn it Ac,has it really been so long since I called you I'd actually forget your number.I used to call you every day,like clock work. Then it was every other day. Soon you were calling me more then I called you. Soon even you stopped calling. Have you given up on me?How did it get like this. You used to shadow me as a boy.

"Though you'd swear other wise. I miss your snarky little remarks."I think to myself " The mayhem you ,Tony, Cosmo and tommy would cause,My boy's my darling I lost you?"

"Hello?" A voice comes on the line. I almost drop the phone in shock. I don't remember dialing.

" Err. . hello?" The voice repeats.

"Hey, AC? It's me." I mutter sheepishly.

" Father, how good it is to hear from you." Ac says."It's been ages since you called."

Though I know he meant nothing by those words. some how,they still hurt

" Yeah, it has." I chuckle dryly.

" Are you alright old man."AC asks. "You sound a might down."

"It's nothing."I reply." Hey I know I have no right to ask but . . "

"Nonsense." Ac replies. " Ask away."

"Thomas and me had a fight." I tell him." Things went south. I accidentally pinged him of somewhere. "

I wait a beat.

"Strange" AC says finally. "He usually pings in whining to get smothered by AntiWanda."

So that's where he goes.I knew it. No wonder AC wasn't shocked. .

" I have his wand ." I admit."I took it from him."

"What!?" Why?" AC shout.

I wince at his sudden anger. "

Never mind that." I tell him." I . I'm scared he might be sick. he didn't look well at breakfast,and he barley ate."

"Knowing this you still abandoned him.?!" Ac shouts. "Father how could you."

" I admit it I was a huge ass.!" I shout."Please say you'll go look for him."

More silence on the line.

" Don't you think it would mean more if you went instead?" Ac asks. clearly annoyed.

"I can't." I mutter.

"What?" AC ask.

"I said I can't." I tell him.

" what! Why?" AC asks.

"Because I can't." I reply.

"Damn it HP, surly you push off what ever."

"Damn it I said I can't!" I shout interrupting him. "Will you go or not?"

I needed to end this conversation.

" Yeah,I'll go."AC says. "Where did you put him.?"

"Thanks." I tell him." "He in Dimsdale forest just past the park."

I hang up the phone. I hate to be so abrupt, but I could let him ask it. Where in the forest? I was too ashamed to admit,I didn't know. I just pinged my sick child into the unknown for no damn good reason. Then I remember his hand. Thomas hurt his hand. For some strange reason his punched his damn mirror. I didn't even care enough to ask why. I lean on my desk more. Age seemed to be setting heavy on my shoulders. How could I be so cold to my own son? Oh gods. AC actually called me HP. What happened to Father? Sure he calls my that in font of others, But at the end of the day I was always we really grown that far apart?

*End Flash back*

I jump at the sudden knock at my door. I turn to see the another cubie opening it.

"S. . S. . Sir. It's. . Time for the meeting.

I float over to the trembling boy. It Hurt to see the cubies have come to fear me so. Then again, that too is my fault.I place a gentle hand on his head.

"Thank you for letting me know." I tell him with a smile." What a good little cubie. You deserve a treat."

" Candy?" Smith asks hope shinning in his eyes. "A lollipop maybe?"

"I think I have one." I tell him reaching into my pocket.." I think yup I feel one."

" Is it Cherry?" Smith asks.

I pull them out as I turn around.

" Nope."I tell him

"What kind is it?" Smith ask, still sounding excited

I smile ate him.

"It's two cherry lollipop.s" I reply holding them out to him." Enjoy."

"I. .I can have them both. " Smith stammer. "Really, no foolin?"

"Really." I reply. "Take them."

Smith takes them and hugs me.

"Thank you Sir." Smith says beaming. He waves to me as He flutters off.

I can still make cubies smile. At least I'm not totally like him.

End HP's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I turn off the shower and wrap myself in a warm touch of the water helped clear my head. Allowing me to think more clearly. Something wasn't right at the manor. Hell every thing was off about Pixie world. Father started adopting the his brother's policies. Why?

"Why did he hang up so suddenly." I wonder to myself. "Was he late for something?"

I let out a deep sigh

"I refuse to believe father is truly beginning to dislike me."I think to myself." "My heart won't let me."

But then again his been so distant lately. So unlike the father I knew and love. And more like that pixie I loath. All the color seemed to slowly drain out Pixia Valley. And with all their 's like they've slowly started to become the stereotype they hate. I dress quietly,as not to wake Anti Wanda.

"But then again he seemed even more out of sorts. Perhaps even a might upset."I think to myself "I hope he is alright. I hope Thomas is alright too."

I sit in the bed to tie my shoes. A brush gently smooths out my hair.

" I dought today was your day off." AntiWanda remarks.

I smile as she brushes my hair.

" I'm not going to work."I reply "I'm going to find Thomas."

AntiWanda comes to my side.

" Why?" She asks. "Is he to drunk to ping here?"

I tell here of the situation. I leave out the part about Thomas being sick. No, such details might,, No, would no doubt make here panic. And being that she's pregnant, I didn't want to upset her.

"Dat ain't like daddy." She sigh." What in same hill, gotten into dat man."

I sigh as well. "

"I wish I knew love." I reply "It's like our pixie kin have all turned to stranger's before our eyes."

"I don't like it Cozzie." My darling pouts.

She leans gently on me.

"I wan our daddeh back." She adds "I want OUR pixies back."

"As do I "I agree, petting her softly. "As do I."

AntiWanda and I sat silently side by side thinking about why and how our family found itself in such a strange place. Even after Lizzy left, things became disheveled, but we still had each other. We even pulled together when we lost Wanda. But, ever since Richard's mother showed up, odd things been happening. And everything took a steep dive for the worst.

It's like we've all been knocked off kilter. For the life of me,I can't imagine why. I was beginning to wonder if we'll ever find our balance again.I let out a sigh and stand

"I should get going." I inform my beloved.

" Okay Cozzie." AntiWanda replies."When will y'all get back."

I look at my watch.

" He didn't give me much information to find Thomas with."I tell her." But, we shall be back no later the three o'clock. "

"Okay Cozzie." AntiWanda replies." I'll keep yur lunch warm fur y'all."

"Thank you my dim darling." I tell her.

I give her a soft kiss on the lips and antipoof off. I just hope I find my sick little pixie in one piece.

End of AC's POV

.


	2. CH 2 Inner Thoughts

Inner thoughts.

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

*Timmy's POV*

At the Tuner's house.

"Timmy, wake up. !"

I woke up to the sound of Wanda voice. I sat slowly and wiped the sleep from my was frantically shoving my schools books int my back pack.

"what's wrong Wanda.?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Your late for school that's what's wrong." Wanda says looking me with sad pink eyes. "I'm so sorry sport. we were so busy trying to calm Poof down we forgot to make sure you got up."

I shifted nervously as she looks at my alarm clock.

"Wait is that thing even on?"Wanda asks floating to it.

I watch anxiously as she inspects it.

"Alright."Wanda growls."Who took the batteries out the alarm clock."

"It was probably me." Cosmo piped up before I could admit my guilt

. Wanda turned and stared daggers at Cosmo.

Wanda floats to him in a huff."

"Cosmo you dingaling." Wanda growls. "Because of you,Timmy has to walk to school.:

" It's okay." I insist.

"No it isn't." Wanda almost shouts. "You have to walk all the way to school, after the hard day you had yesterday."

"It was only because he knows the alarm hurts poof's ears" I spit out.

I bite my bottom lip.

"Timmy? Is there something you want to tell us?"Wanda asks calmly

I looked down at my blanket

. "I took the batteries out the clock. " I admit with a sigh

. Cosmo sat down on the other side of me holding a sleeping Poof.

"How come?" he asks

"Because you guys had a long day at the Olympics yesterday. Then to make matters worse Poof came down with a cold last night." As I spoke I looked at poof. "I knew the alarm hurts his ears on a good day. I didn't want it to upset him when he's feeling bad."

I hoped he was looked smaller then normal,as he laid in Cosmo's arms.

"He probably caught something from a filthy anti." I heard Wanda mutter under her breath.

I don't know what surprised me more. Wanda's comment or the stern look Cosmo gave her for making it.

"What?" I asked nervously.

I obviously couldn't have heard right.

" Come come , dear girl don't be shy." Cosmo says."Do say it again."

Both me and Wanda looked at him shocked. That was something AntiCosmo would have said. This was too weird. Was I still dreaming? Wanda noticed the change too. Raising her wand she poofs me into my school clothes.

"You better hurry sport you already missed the bus. "She says

Before I could object her wand glows again and I'm poofed outside.

"Wait! I got to face the school system ALONE!" I shout as I fall to my knees in horror.

"Cosmo Wanda, I thought you cared about me." I sob out. "Why have you thrown me to the wolves and jackals."

They knew it Monday. Francis was going to pound me to dust. I heard a poofing sound. And in front of me was a wand and a note.

Dear Timmy.

Don't worry sweety. We're not sending to face the education system alone. Here's a emergency wand to get you through the day. Please don't use it to show off again.

Love Cosmo & Wanda

P.S.

Psst Timmy. Wanda doesn't know I added this but, If you don't want to go to school and face Francis

you could always wish up a clone to take you place and goof off all day. Uh oh, she's looking this way.

Have fun.

I took the wand in my hand and you a smarter then you let on.

"I wish i had a smart clone to take my place at school,just for today"

I walk out away from the house.

"Maybe I should go to school."I think to NegaMe."

"Light me , Why are you trying to have us beaten? NegaMe asks," have I pissed you off somehow?We can get consoling and work through our problems."

I chuckle at his words.

" Nah,I just thought I should at least fake considering it." I reply.

"Very, convincing, your dimmy's in the mail." NegaMe remarks clapping." Now lets go to the park."

I laugh.

"Can't that place is crawling with truant officers." I point out.

" Damn your right? How about the forest near the park?" NegaMe suggests. "

"Prefect." I reply.

I lift my wand to make the wish. Suddenly a strong wind whips pasts us.

"Wow did you feel that?" I ask,"

Yeah, that wind felt weird."NegaMe replies.

We've both been around magic beings long enough to know that was no ordinary wind. It whispered something. Almost like a unspoken secret. I raise my wand again. Nothing this time.I make the wish and send us on our way.

*End Timmy's POV*

*Back at the house*

*Cosmo's POV*

I watched from window as Timmy walked away.

"It looks like he decided to go to school after all."I thought to myself." or at least he thought to cover our butt's in case Wanda was watching him."

I let out a deep sigh. Now to the real battle. I get can't believe she could muster such hate filled speech.

" Wanda, How can you say something so cold." I ask." And in front Of Timmy."

I turn to was holding poof.

"I didn't mean to upset him,it slept out." Wanda replies." "Your AntiCosmo impersonation didn't make him feel any better."

She was right. I was so angry at her words I let my words slip. I screwed up and showed my true self.

"True."I concede" But it still doesn't excuse what you said."

"I have every right to say it." Wanda snaps. "

I look at her puzzled.

"Oh? How so?" I ask.

" If he wasn't around those filthy animals,my baby would still be healthy."Wanda snaps

My temper spikes.

"AntiMe is not a animal.!"I almost shout."Let alone a damn filthy one."

Wanda looks at me coldly.I honestly want to cry.

"I'm just calling it as I see it." Wanda says.

"Bullshit." I snap." Your just mindlessly parroting what you've been taught."

" Cosmo your hardly the person who should be calling someone mindless." Wanda says. "You barely have one yourself."

"I may not be the brightest fairy." I reply." But at least I think for myself."

"And I don't?" Wanda huffs.

"No you don't.' I reply. "Not anymore."

"Wanda glares at me. Her eyes a mixture of confusion and rage. I look back at her calmly

"My poor Wanda.' I sigh." Little more then a puppet."

" How dare you call me that."Wanda angry..

"I'm just calling it as I see it.' I reply.

"Why are you talking to me this way." Wanda asks. " Because I insulted that thing."

"He's not a 's a person love." I tell her."Just like you and me.?"

Wanda's anger turns to shock.

"Cosmo." She stammer."How . .Why are you defending him?"

"How can you act like such a bigot?" I counter. "What happened to the warm open hearted girl I she even exist any more?"

"I. .i. ." Wanda stammers.

There's silence between us.

"Cosmo sweety, I know you like to see the good in people,but I don't think it's okay to teach our son." Wanda begins.

I hold up and she falls silent.

"I know what your going to say." I tell her. "I'll tell you right now,I don't agree. I also don't think it's okay to Teach our SONS to hate another for how their born."

Tear well up in Wanda's eyes.

" Cosmo you Moron." She Sob "He's not OUR son."

And with that she poof was right. He wasn't. At least not in the eyes of the law. Human OR fairy. Still, no matter what any one says. Timothy Tiberius Chances Cosma will always be my son. I float to Timmy's bed and flop down . And one day, I'll save him. From this house. From the Turners. From Jorgan. Form the council. And most importantly, From his mortality.

*End Cosmo's POV*

*Wanda's point of view.*

I lay poof in his crib. He was so cute when he's asleep. I can't help but imagine Timmy at his age. Sweet blue eye looking up at me complete with Tiny fairy wing and a little crown My heart yearns for the sight of it.

" And you say he's not you son." A voice mocks.

I look around the room. But I see no-one,

"I. . . I better lye down." I mutter and float to my room. I sit on my bed and sigh.

"He probably caught it from some filthy anti." My own words popped into my head suddenly.

I shutter at them. And at the memory of the sort fight that followed when I poofed Timmy from the the room.

*Flash back to After Timmy was poofed out the room.*

Cosmo Hands me Poof and floats to the window. For a while nether of us as I'm about to speak. I hear Cosmo let out a deep sigh.

" Wanda, How can you say something so cold." He ask." And in front Of Timmy."

"I didn't mean to upset him,it slept out." I huff" "Your AntiCosmo impersonation didn't make him feel any better."

"True."Cosmo concedes" But it still doesn't excuse what you said."

"I have every right to say it." I snaps. "

Cosmo looks at me puzzled.

"Oh? How so?" Cosmo asks.

I look at Cosmo shocked. I know he's slow. But it was damn obvious.

" If he wasn't around those filthy animals,my baby would still be healthy."I snaps

I'm even more shocked when Cosmo gentle eyes actually becomes cold.

"AntiMe is not a animal.!"Cosmo almost shouts."Let alone a damn filthy one."

I glare at him. Why was he yelling at me. I didn't do anything wrong.

"I'm just calling it as I see it." I growl.

I don't what's gotten into Cosmo but I don't like it.

"Bullshit." Cosmo Shouts." Your just mindlessly parroting what you've been taught."

" Cosmo your hardly the person who should be calling someone mindless." I snap "You barely have one yourself."

I feel bad about saying such a mean thing to Cosmo. But I'm mad.

"I may not be the brightest fairy." Cosmo replies, rightfully angry." But at least I think for myself."

"And I don't?" I huffs.

"No you don't." Cosmo replies. "Not anymore."

I glare at Cosmo. But to be honest I was confused and more then a little angry stern fairy before me was a far cry from my sweet cuddly know he stared at me with a unnerving calm.

"My poor Wanda." Cosmo sighs.." Little more then a puppet."

I gasp in out right shock. A puppet? ME?

" How dare you call me that. I huff.

"I'm just calling it as I see it"Cosmo says with a impish smirk.

I didn't even know he could smirk like 's gotten into him. I don't understand why Cosmo was being so mean to me suddenly. So. . Cold.

"Why are you talking to me this way?" I ask,Feeling deeply hurt. " Because I insulted that thing."

"He's not a 's a person love." Cosmo says. His eyes now so sad."Just like you and me.?"

Anger and sorrow turn to shock and confusion

"Cosmo." I stammer."How . .Why are you defending him?"

"How can you act like such a bigot?" Cosmo replies. "What happened to the warm open hearted girl I she even exist any more?"

"I. .i. ." I to hold back tears.

There's silence between us. I look at was looking off. Suddenly his eyes drift to me. I was waiting for them to.

"Cosmo sweety, I know you like to see the good in people,but I don't think it's okay to teach our son." I begins

Cosmo holds up a hand. And Gives me a serious look. I fall silent. To shocked to go on.

"I know what your going to say." Cosmo says. "I'll tell you right now,I don't agree. I also don't think it's okay to Teach our SONS to hate another for how their born."

The tear I was holding back almost over whelms me.

" Cosmo you Moron." I chock out "He's not OUR son."

That was the Last thing I said to him before poofing to the castle.

*End Flash back.*

I never seen him so mad before. His gaze was never so stern. I can't believe Cosmo of all people scolded me. I think back to my harsh words.

"What I said really was cruel." I sigh

"Your telling me." The voice replies.

I jump at the sound of it. I turn to see a mirror image of myself Except she was dress in a Victorian outfit. My double smiles at me.

" For shame Wanda."My double adds

"Who. . who are you?"I stammer.

"I'm you." She replies."The real you locked deep inside."

"Your me?" I gasp. "What do you want?"

"I want you to remember the truth." Real Me replies."

I look at her shocked.

"I don't know what your talking about." I reply.

"I know." She says simply."That's why I'm here. "

I move back from her. I consider calling Cosmo. But will he even see her?

"Don't be scared,I'll start off easy?" Real me says.

"Easy?" I echo.

Real Me nods.

"With a simple truth. "She replies. and poofs up a picture of Timmy." I smile at it.

" Isn't he adorable." Real Me says,smiling as well."

"Yeah,he is." I agree.

I notice she turns to me with a serious look.

"Wanda, can you really tell our darling child,to NOT call you mom."

I swallow hard.

"I have to,the rules forbid it." I reply

Real me hold the photo close

" Do it,I dare you." I look at the photo.

It becomes hard to speak.

" Wanda sweety ,if you can't say it to a photo,the how can you bare to hurt the real Timmy."RealMe says

I glare at my double. I look back at the photo.

"I'm sorry Timmy,but you can't call me that." I say sternly."It's against the rules."

To my shock. Timmy happy,smiling face turns to one of pain and sorrow.I turn from it. My heart feels like it's about to rip in two

"That not fair." I snap.

It took everything in me not to cry.

"Fair? Fair!" mocks Real Me." This is Real,fair has nothing to do with it. If you say that Timmy's heart will break,end of story. Or do he not matter to you."

"What I feel doesn't matter."I snap."I can't have him."

Tears fall from me.

"In a blink of a eye. Not even a full magic year. He'll be ripped put my life." I add" He won't remember those harsh word,or that he wanted me as a . And that exactly what I'll be to him. .nothing."

"Are you okay with that?"Real me ask.

I look at her shocked.

Of course I'm not." I snap."But what can I do?"

"You can fight sweety." Real me replies" Fight for control of you life."

I look at her like she's lost her mind.

"Fight?" I echo "Jorgan, The Whole magic Council are you nuts?"

"Not not even a little." Real me says."But I do know what your capable off."

"So do I." I snap. " and when it comes to those guys, it'd take a miracle to win that fight.

"Darling, It's not who you fight." Real me says."It's who you fight With."

Real me fades away. I shake my she even really there to begin with? Maybe I'm finally losing it from stress.

"Who would I fight with?'I sigh."Who in their right minds be dumb enough to fight such a hopeless fight."

.

*End Wanda's POV*

*Cosmo's POV*

"Who indeed" I chuckle to my self.

"Pretty WanDarling you've finally come out to play." I remark "I'm glad,I was beginning to worry."

I listen with a heavy heart as Wanda begins to cry.

"My poor beloved You have no idea how strong you really are" I sigh. "And now that the real you is emerging, your going to need all all the strength you can muster."

I float to the nursery. I smile down at a sleeping Poof.

"But in the end mommy will see." I whisper to him."We don't need a miracle to stomp those idiot, all we need is a prophecy."

End Of Cosmo's POV

*Meanwhile in the forest of Dimsdale.*

*NegaTimmy's POV*

I floated in Timmy's head. I don't know what Gary was bitching about. It seemed like a nice place to me. Then again he did say he was locked up,and I on there other hand was allowed to wander about at my leisure. Maybe he didn't want me to hate him like Gary did.I can't help but wonder what that strange wind was all about.

"Hey light me, do you think that wind meant anything?""I ask Timmy.

"You bet you ruby eyes it did." LightMe replies. "The question is what?"

"Hmm.I hope it mean chaos is about to break out," I remark.

"Me too." LightMe agrees. "It's to stagnant around heEEERRRREEE!"

I feel us fall forward and begin to roll. When the rolling stops,I'm left sore and dazed.

" LightMe what happened?" I mumble.

I don't get a response.

"LightMe?" I call again, struggling to my feet. Again no response . I wait a beat.

"Damn it Timothy Say something." I shout.

I can feel the panic building within me.

"NegaMe? Why are you shouting?" Light me asks" "Since when do you call me Timothy?"

"Since I aged fifty year in the last two minutes it took you to reply." I tell him." I feel him rise to his feet.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

" Yeah, sorry to worry you." LightMe replies." Are you okay?"

"Yeah,I'm okay." I reply

I appear beside him. Timmy looks me over. I do the same to him.

"You seem okay." I remark."What happened."

LightMe looks up the hill we rolled down.

" I . i don't know." He replies. "The ground beneath us just gave way."

I look up the hill. How did we survive such a steep roll with only a few scratches?

"Terry,come look at this"Light me calls

. I walk to him.

Hey,I told you,I like Fang better." I huff.

Timmy gives me a annoyed look.

"Want me to wish you up a collar and some milk bones while I'm at it."He remarks with a snide smirk.

I glare at him.

" Why did you call me smart ass." I huff.

"Look."LightMe replies pointing past the bushes.

I look to where he's pointing. I almost fall over in shock.

" What the hell is Sanderson doing here?" I gasp.

"I hope he's okay." LightMe remarks.

I look at him. He was looking at Sanderson.

"Why I Sanderson sleeping in the woods? " I absentmindedly asked him.

"And where's HP?"I asked not really expecting a answer.

I definitely didn't expect what my lighter-self said next.

` " I don't know." He said with determination. "But,I'm gonna find out."

Timmy pulls me into him and starts to move forward but I bring our body to a full stop."

Are you nuts?" I snap at him."It could be a trap or could be luring you here for some dark did say the ground collapsed under us for no reason."

"but NegaMe .I have to see if he's ok. he might be sick." He thinks to me, his voice dripping with concern as he tried to fight off my control.

Why was he concerned?

"or he might be hurt or worse."Timmy Adds

"Why do you care." I asked him curiously.

He's gaze drifted over the Pixie before he looked more human then pixie, there was no doubt in ether of our minds it was Sanderson.

"I..I just do" he said finally.

But the feeling that course through us told me the real reason.

"ok." I replied releasing control of our body."That's good enough me."

I hope to the gods it's not a trap. We walked over to him.

Timmy didn't bother even looking around he just went strait to him.

"I'll be back". I called to him as I pulled out of his vision.

"Yeah ok."He responded.

I projected myself into my spirit form outside his body.

I looked down at him. He was kneeling beside Sanderson. I floated close to him.

"I'm gonna check around to see if it's safe." I whispered Into his ear.

"Thanks NegaMe." Timmy chirps hugging me.

" Yeah yeah." I huff."Just don't die." LightMe smiles.

"I won't." He says turning his attention to Sanderson.

"I'm holding you to that." I whisper to him.." Then I leave to check the area.

*End of NegaTimmy/Terry? POV

*Timmy's POV*

I chuckle at Terry's words. He can be so over protective of me. Out the corner of my eyes I saw him fly off. It's funny. In that form I was the only one who could see him. not even Cosmo or Wanda could. I chuckled softly then turned my attention to the pixie before me.

"Sanderson ? Sanderson,are you ok.? "I ask

He don't respond.

"I wonder how he looks" A devious thought formed in my head.

"Without his shades." I finished the thought as I reached down to take them.

Before I could even touch them his hand shots up and grabs my wrist. I winced at the tightness of his grip.

I'm not sure how but in that moment I could almost feel his eye's open. Mysterious eyes that I've never seen,but could feel staring into mine. Almost like they were staring into my very soul.

"oh man"I thought panicked."can pixies really do that.

" Turner! " The sound of his voice on bought me back to reality.

Umm. . "Hi Sanderson." I squeak out.

Suddenly I'm yanked forward.

He was inches from me. I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Don't you "Hi Sanderson"me." He says "I'll ask you again? "

My mind panicked once more. Did he really say something. He waits as my eyes focused back on him.

"yes" I managed to peep out queuing him to go on.

"what the hell are were you doing?"Sanderson ask Though his voice somehow sounded different.I swallowed hard as a thousand emotions washed over me.

"oh Man." I think to myself. "I am sooo dead."

*End Timmy's POV


	3. CH 3 Comfort and Protection

Comfort and protection

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

*Sanderson's POV*

I shifted on the ground. It felt better then leaning against the tree. Damn bark is murder on the wings. Even though they're covered by my blazer I still felt the bark rub against soft breeze whips across me. I close my eyes and enjoy it's soothing touch on my aching body. Suddenly I someone approaching. I assume it's Havoc.

"It's about time he found me" I think to myself as who I assume is him kneels next.

Wait that giggle doesn't sound like him.

"Is that?"

"Sanderson"I hear Turner call to me. "Sanderson, are you ok?"

I must be sicker then I thought. not only was Turner next inquiring about my health. He actually sounded concerned. I decided not to respond. Maybe he'll go away, and take his fairies with him. Funny though, they were oddly quite. But he was never without them,right? I was snapped out of my thought when I noticed his hand moving toward me. He seemed to be reaching for my...OH CRAP! Without thinking I reach out a grab his wrist. A little too tightly I note as him wince at my touch.

I slowly open my eyes and look directly into his blue ones. At least I'm told they were blue. These damn shades shut out all color leaving only shades of gray.

"Turner what do you think your doing?" I ask him trying to stay calm.

He doesn't respond, instead he just stares at me. I think he's in shock. Why was he acting so strangely?

"Turner" I snap at him.

His behavior was make more uncomfortable then I already was.

"Umm. . "Hi Sanderson." Turner squeaks out.

I yank the kid forward.

He was inches from me. I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Don't you "Hi Sanderson"me." He says

"I'll ask again" I tell him as I continue calming back down.

I wait for him to calm down form whatever panic attack that seemed to grip him again.

"Yes." he squeaks out in a oddly small voice.

Was scared...of me?I don't know why, but somehow the thought of him fearing me, both saddens me and totally pisses me off. I sit up and lean towards him. My face still just inches from his.

"What the hell were you doing?" I ask him with more hurt and anger in my voice then I meant to have. I heard him swallow .Hard. I let go of his wrist as I leaned back against the tree.

"Well?" I asked smirking a little. Now that I think about it,He's really cute when he's nervous.

*End Of Sanderson POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I feel the tension in my body ease a little when he let me go, But I knew he was waiting for a answer.

"Well?" he asks with an expecting little smirk.

The sight of it makes my heart flutter for some reason. I look up at him. I didn't know how to answer him. One hand I was just going to take his shades off. On the other hand,I have know idea how pixies feel about their seeing how they all wear them,I'm guessing it's a big deal to them.

" Well?" He asks

"I just wanted to see what you look like with out your shades." I blurt out.

"Is that all?" Sanderson huff."

Sanderson take his shades off for a second, then puts them back on.

" You could have just asks." He adds.

"How come you had your eye's closed?" I ask.

"I have my reasons." Sanderson replies."

"Oh."I sigh.

"Turner, why are you even here?" Sanderson asks."one would think you'd go the over way when you saw me lying here. Not sneak up to grab a peak at my mug."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." I reply.

"Why?" Sanderson ask.

I look at him puzzled

"Why What?" I ask.

"Why the sudden concern for my health and well being?"He asked as he folded his arms. "You hate me."

I looked a him in shock.

"I don't hate you." I shouted at him with out thinking

. I waited for his reaction. when he gave none I continued,

"I doesn't matter why I care. I just do ok."I looked up to meet his gaze. "I don't want to see anything bad happen to you what's wrong with that?"

I felt my heart race. My word were dangerously close to my true feeling for my comfort.

*End Timmy's POV*

*Sanderson's POV*

The words that came out his mouth were ones I never expected to hear. He just all but admitted he cared. About me. "But,Why?" that question danced in my mind. Then a new question popped into my mind.

"Timmy?" I began.

"Yeah." He answered reaching out and feeling my forehead.

"Why aren't you in school?"I ask though I was pretty sure the answer. Turner frowned.

"Sanderson your burning up."Turner Huffs

Turner looked around the area.

"Where the hell is HP?" he adds sounding oddly pissed off.

I rest my head on the ground. My head was spinning. This situation was too bizarre. To the point where I think I'm ether dreaming or hallucinating.

"We had a fight and he kicked me out of pixie world." I explain.

"What?!"Turner Shouted with such rage I shot up right. "That son of a bitch! How dare he abandon you in your hour of need? I have half a mind to wish my self to pixie world and kick his ass."

I stared at him socked. I don't what surprised me more, the fact that he was behaving so protective of me , the fact he had just cursed three times without a second thought, or the fact that he looked like he just might wish himself to pixie world and stomp HP into pixie a second. Wish? Where was Wishes or Logic?

My gaze left my bucktoothed, protector? I still can't wrap my fevered head around that. I scanned the area. Sure enough they no where in sight.

"You not going to get into any more trouble by being seen with me are you?" I hear him ask sounding sad. " Cause I could leave,if you will?"

He must have noticed me looking around and got the wrong idea.

"No,you can stay. It's fine." I assured him.

Seeing that he still looked uneasy I explain further. "I was looking around to see where your faeries were."

"Ooh" Was his only response as he let my words sink in.

"There home with poof." He explained with a shrug. "He has a cold, so they can't leave the house."

I felt a ping of guilt.

"The poor kid probably caught it from me." I mumbled a loud Turner sighed sadly

"Maybe, though it couldn't really be helped."

He let out another sad sigh before continuing.

"The weird part mo..Wanda just assumed it was the anti fairies fault."

I couldn't believe my ears.

"What,why?" I asked hoping for more info.

"I..I don't know." He said as tears began to for in his eyes.

"I mean it's, WANDA!" He spat out, he voice was beginning to tremble. "You should have heard the way she said it The look in her eyes,after she did."

He shakes his head, as if trying to shake the thoughts away.

"NO!." He shouts. "She's not like that. She CAN'T be ..like that"

His words were barely louder then his tears. Without thinking I pull him into my arms. Resting his head on my chest he wept softly. We sat there silently. The only sounds were made was his crying.

"ok Thomas, Your a smart pixie" A voice in my head mocked "Do something?"

"Damn it I'm a PIXIE!" Snapped back in my mind "I handle power lunches and business deals. I'm trained to be cold, not comforting."

And to make matters worse I was sick. Man, I should never have gotten out of bed.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*Meanwhile in another part of the forest.*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I land on the branch of a near by tree. I scan the near by area. Two hour into my search a still no sign of him.

"Damn it Thomas,where are you?" I mutter to my self.

I was about to take flight again,when the oddest sight caught my attention. Was that Timothy? What the heck was he doing out school. I knew school was in session today.I saw children going in as I passed by. And where the heck was Cosmo and Wanda. Did they even where the child was?.

"And they say we Anti-fairies would make bad god parents." I growled under my breath. "Well I'm getting to the bottom of this."

I fly down behind where he's standing. It's then I realized he was dressed rather strangely. His pink hat was replaced by a purple top hat. And he was wearing a cape that billowed down past his feet. I Shake it off as merely a change of pace. After all it was normal for kids his age to experiment with their image. I reach out to touch his shoulder, but to my Shock, and out right horror, my hand pass right through him. He must have noticed it to because he spun around to face me.

I was taken aback. This boy wasn't Timothy. Sure he looked a lot like him, but clear blue eye were replaced by blood red ones. The cute buck teeth that I knew were split into menacing fangs. fangs like,mine? Wait one second. Pointed ears. Red eyes. Victorian style dress. FANGS! My Gods, was this boy in front of me,the Anti-Timothy? How was that even possible.

" AntiCosmo, So we finally meet." The child remarks.

" Indeed." I reply.

The boy's eyes darken.

" What brings you this neck of the woods."He asks." Looking for anyone?"

I stiffen at his tone

" Yes, in fact I am." I reply." A little pixie."

"NegaTimothy gives a nod.

"So long as it's not a little human." He remarks

. "Why? " I ask." Is he your prey?"

"Timmy's no one's prey." NegaTimothy replies." Not as long as I draw breath.

I smile at the boy.

" Good." I remark."I feel at ease, knowing he his being looked after."

NegaTimothy looks at me puzzled.

"You want him safe?" NegaTimothy asks.

" Indeed." I reply." I care about Timothy. Despite what you heard about me, I'm not heartless."

NegaTimothy Nods.

" Actually only the lies the fairies try to tell Timmy sings that story." NegaTimothy replies,walking off."I assure you, Timothy himself sings a different tune."

I stare in the child's wake. A different tune ,eh?

"My dear Timothy, how do you feel about me?" I wonder aloud

I stiff wind blows past me. With it comes the sweet echos of my past. I carries the sweet whispers of her. I close my eyes and smile. I relish the touch of the wind. I absorb the ancient power in it's flow. I feel the veil weaken. I listen closely.

"Can you hear me?" She says.

Her Voice but a whisper.

" I can." I reply."

I almost feel her arms around me.

"Can you feel me.?" She asks.

Her touch is as light as the wind, lighter perhaps. Yet it fills me with a deep sense of warmth. and a even deeper yearning.

"I can." I reply.

I hear her giggle. Sweet music to my ears.

"I love you papa Cozzie." She says.

" I love you too, Lizzy-Chan" I reply.

I feel a soft kiss on my cheek,tears fill my eye.

"Don't cry papa Cozzie." Lizzy says.

"I can't help it." I reply."I miss you terrible."

"We'll be together again." Lizzy says.

" When?" I ask."

I hear her giggle.

"Sooner then you think." Lizzy replies.

" What?" I ask."

I let out a was gone. The veil was thick once more. What could she mean, unless. My evilness that's it.I pull out the medallion. It glowed with a new power. I smile at it. This was the sign I was waiting for. AntiWanda will be over the first I have to find Thomas. I fly up and dash off. I hope swelled in my heart. Chaos was about to rain on Jorgan's crown once more, And I couldn't wait. Brace yourself fairy world. This time won't end like the last.

*End Anti-Cosmo's POV.*

*Wanda's POV*

I float around my felt too big without Timmy here, Which was odd, seeing how he didn't live here.

"But he could." Real me says.

"Go away." I huff.

"Crank-key." She remarks. "Still upset about your tiff with Cosmo."

"why are you here?" I ask annoyed.

" I want out." Real me says. "I want my life back. The darling life we once had."

I look at her puzzled.

"What life?" I ask.

Real me looks at me. There's a deep sadness in her eyes.

"close your eyes." Real me says.

I close them. When I open them I see myself as a little girl Walking with my old was showing off friends laugh at his antics. I remember thinking he was a ass. That's odd, i even remember hating him. But I had a crush in him back then. . Didn't I?" Real me Comes to my side.

Real Wanda: Just a day. Just an Ordinary day.

Just trying to get by.

We pass by Cosmo. wait, I didn't meet him till I was a teen. I look at young Cosmo. Little me stops and look back at him. He was looking up smiling. My heart fluttered at that , That was when I first saw him. He didn't seem to notice me. I remember thinking, wondering what he was doing.

Real Wanda Just a boy, Just an ordinary boy

But he was looking to the sky.

I remember know. My heart skipped a beat when he suddenly turned and looked right at me. He didn't seem annoyed, or cross about my staring. He just smiled at me. I walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Cosmo smiled at me.

"Looking at the clouds." He said."Waiting."

"For what?" I asked.

"Till momma's not playing attention." He said.

I looked at him puzzled.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can have some fun."Cosmo replied

Real Wanda: And as he asked if I would come along

I started to realize

I listen to him talk about all the thing he's going to do when he's free of his mom's gaze. He seem so excited I can't help but feel excited too.I was in awe. In school he was always so quite. He never spoke to anyone. But in that moment It was like he was a whole different Cosmo. A happier Cosmo. He was confident. He spoke like he never knew fear in his life. He wasn't even just talking big, like Juandissimo does.

Real Wanda: That everyday he finds just what he's looking for.

Like a shooting Star he shines.

Cosmo suddenly turn to my. He wore a wicked grin. His eye bright as the morning leans close to me.

" Of-course mama's going to get real mad at me, if I run off again.." He says.

I wait for him to make excuses about why he can't go on the grand adventures he spoke of. Cosmo only smiles at me.

" Ah well, She never stays made long." He adds." So it's no reason not to go right?"

I look at him socked. I realized he was serious.

Real Wanda: He said,Take my while you can.

Don't you see your dreams lies right in the palm of your hands

I take Cosmo's hand. Cosmos dashes off pulling me along.

"Wanda wait!"

Juandissimo shouts.

"Where are you going?" Blonda shouts.

I don't answer. I didn't even look back. I just run with Cosmo. A sense of pure joy washed over me. I was happy. Happy to be away from my stuck up twin. Happy to be away from those snobby kids. Happy to be holding Cosmo's hand . To be by his side, I didn't know where he was leading me. I didn't care. That was the first time I tasted freedom. The scene was suddenly night. Little me was with Cosmo. I remember that night. We were talking about. .our dreams.

Real Wanda:As he spoke, He spoke ordinary words

Although they did not feel.

For I felt what I had not felt before

And you'd swear those words could heal.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Cosmo asked.

" I want to be a god mommy, and make kids happy."I replied." And if they're mommy and daddy, are mean to them. I'll steal them away, and raise them myself."

Cosmo chuckled.

"Isn't that against the rules." He asked

I nod." Rules or no, every child should be loved." I told him. Even if I have to live as a rouge god parent, I'll always put my godchild first. No matter what."

Cosmo smiled at me.

" Can I help?" He asked.

I smiled.

"Sure." I agreed."

"Yay, we'll usher in a new age off god parenting." Cosmo cheered." One where anyone who loves kids can be a god parent."

"Yeah, be they fairy or pixie." I cheered with him. " Light being or darkling."

"We won't be fairy god parent."Cosmo begins. "

"We'll be Twillian Guardians" I finish for him."

Real Wanda: And as I looked up into those eyes

His vision borrows mine.

"Twillian Guardians?" Cosmo echoed. "Cool name.

" Thanks" I blushed.

"How did you come up with it." Cosmo asks.

"Will we'll be their guardian. " I replied. "Ant twilight is not only the prettiest time of day, but also just between. dark and light time."

Cosmo hugged me.

"Wow Wanda, your so Smart." He chirped.

I blushed deeper and hug him back.

"Thanks." I replied as I hugged him back.

Real Wanda.:And I know he's no stranger

For I feel I've held him for all of time.

Cosmo Pulls back and jump to his feet. I look up at him puzzled.

"It's almost time." Cosmo cheered

"Time for what?" I asked.

"It's a secret." He replied."It's a surprise."

I look at him and stand as well.

" Cosmo it's kinda Late. "I tell him. " Big daddy will already be cross with me."

"No not yet." Cosmo pouted.

He looked so adorable. Cosmo smiles at me. That cute wicked smile.

Real Wanda: And He said,Take my while you can.

Don't you see your dreams lies right in the palm of your hands

Wanda: in the palm of your hands

I took his hand and once more we were off. We ran through the now quite streets of fairy world. We get to a part I've never been before. The buildings looked old. Were we on the dark side of town?

" C..Cosmo, we have to go back." I called to Cosmo. This area's dangerous."

"But we're almost there." Cosmo called back.

The gates of antifairy world comes into view. He was headed to Antifairy world. As we get to the gate I pull him to a being this close to their world, made me shake.

"Cosmo, we can't go there." I tell him. "They'll eat us alive."

Cosmo just laughed.

" No they won't" He says.

Like he been there before. Little did I know, he had.

" I have a friend there.I want you to meet him." Cosmo Adds

I pull away from Cosmo and back away frightened. If he knew a anti, that meant he was a tainted fairy. Cosmo doesn't get mad at my reaction. He just smiles and hold out his hand. .for mine

Little Cosmo: Please come with me,see what I see.

Touch the stars for time will not flee.

I take a deep breath and summon all my courage. I walk to Cosmo and take his hand. He look me in the eyes. There so much strength in them. They seemed so bold.

" It'll be okay, pretty Wan-Chan. " He told me. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you. No matter what,I'll always be by your side. I swear."

Cosmo turns to the portal and we dash forwards. To dark parts unknown.

Real Wanda: Time will not flee

Can't you see?

I jump up and look around. I was in my room. But how did I get here. I could have sworn I was in the hall. I think about what I've just seen. What Real me had just shown ! Real me! I look around and she's nowhere in sight. Did I imagine her again. Does she even exist? I run a hand trough my hair. Was I dreaming. But it felt so real. Like they were really my memories.I never felt so confused in my life. That Cosmo was not like the Cosmo I know. Was he?".

Wanda: Just a just an ordinary dream, as I wake in bed.

And that boy, That ordinary boy, Or was it all in my head?

Did he ask if I would come along, it all seemed so real

.

I Jump when someone comes into the room. I turn to see Cosmo standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay Wanda?" He ask." I was worried when I found you passed out in the hall."

I nod. "I'm fine." I tell him, getting out of bad and floating to him."It must have been the lack of sleep and yesterday's events."

" Momma's here." Cosmo tells me." She agreed to watch Poof. . while we step out. Let's go have fun, till Timmy gets back."

I look at him shocked. Not because of what he said. But because he had that wicked little smile. That daring gleam in his eyes.

Real Wand: But as I looked to the door, I saw that boy

standing there with a deal.

He really was that Cosmo from my dream. How could I not have seen it. How could I have not have known.

"I don't know." I stammer." It doesn't seem fair to your mother to just run off."

"We won't be gone long." Cosmo says." We're just stepping out for a bit."

Why does he seem different some how. The way he spoke earlier, was he really mimicking AntiCosmo, or was that the real HIM talking? No it can't be,can it? Then It happens. The full wicked smile. The slight bow. Cosmo holds out he hand and say it.

"Come on wan-Chan." He said

Wanda: : And He said,"Take my while you can.

Don't you see all your dreams lies right in the palm of your hands"

Real Wanda: in the palm of your hands

Cosmo: In the palm of your hands

I don't think I just take Take his hand . Cosmo poofs us off. We hang our crowns In a high place in a tree, and fly off. I felt so good to break the rules with him again. We fly all over. jittery wing, unable to be stilled. I haven't felt this free in ages. Cosmo and i laugh and Joke around. We talk about old dreams and new ones. I never wanted it to end. We settle someplace not far from our crowns. I lay my head on Cosmo's lap. Cosmo strokes my hair. I relish his touch. I almost feared he'd never touch me like this again. Then again he did swear to remain at my side, didn't he? I Look up up at Cosmo. He was watching the clouds. Just like he was when we met.

Real Wanda: Just a day. Just an Ordinary day.

Just trying to get by.

Wanda: Just a boy, Just an ordinary boy

But he was looking to the sky.

End of Wanda's POV

*Timmy's POV*

I didn't realize what Wanda said bothered me so much. Not till I was actually talking about it. I couldn't help but wonder how she felt about she be ok if knew I felt about him. I looked at Sanderson,who had dozed off leaning against the tree. I sighed.

"How could she even begin understand." I think to myself. "I don't understand how I feel."

Why does it feel so good to be in his arm. I feel my self blush as I inhale his scent. His opens his eyes an look directly into mine. I know because I can feel them peering into me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." He says sleepily

"It's ok. " I assure him as a I place my hand on his chest. "Your sick. you should rest as much as possible.

"He smiled. He had a nice smile. I smile at him in in that moment we realize how close we are to each blushing wildly, we break apart from each other . I hear coughing behind me. I reach over to pat him on the back. He sees me and leaps out my reach.

"What wrong.?" I ask him,completely puzzled. For a sick pixie he sure can move fast.

"You were coughing I was just gonna pat your back, honest."I explained hoping he wasn't mad

Instead of yelling like I though he was going to do,he sighed.

"That's why I moved." He began moving back next to me. "Unlike fairies,Pixies can't make our wings disappear so we have to find ways to hide them. Mine are hidden under my blazer."

I cover my mouth with my hands to muffle a gasp. So that's why he reacted that way. I almost slapped across the wings.

"Sanderson, I..I'm sooo sorry" I stammer out.

To my relief he only he only laughs at my reaction. Not the monotone Pixie laugh I'm used to hearing, but a warm, rich laugh. Was that his real laugh. I feel my heart skip a beat. When he stops he looks at me curiously.

"You know, you never told my why you skipped school."

I was a little taken by his sudden question about school.

"I didn't feel like getting beat up. "I replied with a shrug. "Especially after the long day I had yesterday, so I decided to ditched"

"And you don't think they'll notice and call you parents.?" He asks sounding both concerned and amused. Concern? Amusement? His voice was exactly the same as always. So why am I able to pick on all these emotions from him suddenly.

I wave it off as my imagination. "No. Wished up a clone to take my place."

*End Of Timmy's POV*

*Sanderson's POV*

I could only stare at the boy. If I wasn't suppressing a cough right now. I would be laughing my ass off. I wonder how he conned that wish out of wishes. Logic was to smart to be tricked into granting such as wish.

"It's not nice to take advantage of Cosmo's stupidity" I manage to say between coughing and laughing.

"I did no such thing." He reply in mock indignation. "First of all it was his idea. second.."

He pauses to pull a wand out his pocket. "I made the wish with this emergency wand they gave me."He adds.

he held up the wand proudly.

I just looked at it. I didn't realize they still could give those out. No wonder he seemed relaxed around me. He could was wished himself away at any time. I don't know why but I really wished that wasn't the reason.

"It's dinky looking." I Huff

"You think to too, huh?"Turner says. "I never say anything, because I don't want to offend Cosmo and Wanda."

"Can I see that wand for a sec?" I ask jokingly.

To my surprise he agrees and hand it over to me. I take the wand and look at him.

"You do know what you just did." I ask assuming he was just caught up in the moment.

"yeah I gave you my wand." Turner says

He pause to take in the puzzled look on my face. It must have funny,because I see him suppress a laugh before continuing.

"Look Sanderson. If you wanted to to do something you would have done it by now. sides I doubt a emergency wand would be off any use against a your real wand sick or no."

I give him a sly smirk. "Turner I didn't have a wand on me."

I informed wave his wand in front of him."until now."

"really" he asks obviously shocked.

"Really" I echoed back. why do think I'm here and not in a hotel."

To my surprise he just nods as he takes in my words. I wait for it to sink in. For him to panic and try to get it back. Or run away in terror,and leave me here. Alone.

"Guess that makes sense." Is his only response

. I stare at him blankly As her rustled trough his back pack.

"You do know your magically defenseless. while I have a functioning wand at my disposal."I point out.

Turner just shrugs

" like you'd do anything to hurt me."Turner says. " Here have some orange juice. It'll help bring your fever down."

I take the cartoon. I look at it then at him. Was this kid for real. I was a pixie. A evil one last time I checked. How the hell can he be so damn sure of that. How can he be so calm. And offering me a cold beverage no less. I hide my confusion under a mockingly sly smile."

What make you so sure you can trust me? "I ask inching closer to him,trying to scare him.

"I don't know, I just feel it in my heart I can." He states so matter of factually I freeze immediately and sits back up straight. What says next wipes away any trace of my "sly" smile. He smiles at me and and says.

"I guess you can say I know I'm safe with you."

I hand him back to wand saying nothing. I don't know what to say. I could almost hear HER laughing. Saying the same thing.

"Silly Eddie,I know I'm safe with you.."

I feel a stiff wind blow past us. It sends shivers through my already weak body. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around myself trying to stop the shaking.

I hear him mutter something quickly. I raise up as a camp bed appeared under me. A warm blanket covers my shoulder, giving me much needed warmth. A soft pillow poofs beside me. I stare at him, overwhelmed by his kindness.

"You should lay down and rest."He says already pushing me down.

I allow him to do so, as the sickness overtakes me. I let out a content sigh as he covers me with the blanket. I blush when he suddenly starts singing and stroking my hair.

"Hush a bye, don't you cry

Go to sleep my little pixie."

When you wake,you'll enjoy

ALL,the pretty domination."

I pulled the blanket up to muffle a chuckle. He notices and smiles before continuing

"They'll rule the day, for they'll all pay.

OH, The pretty domination."

"Way down yonder in the Meadow.

Poor little pixie crying Timmy."

I smile at his words. I feel my body relax.

"Bird and butterfly, flutter around his eyes.

My poor little pixie crying Timmy."

"Hush a bye,don't you cry

go to sleep my little pixie"

I close my eyes and relishing his song and touch.

"When you wake, you'll enjoy.

ALL the pretty domination."

"They'll rule the day,you'll make them pay.

OH, the pretty domination"

I drift to sleep hearing him that moment Only one thought passes through my mind.

"Thank you Timmy." `

End Sanderson's POV


	4. CH 4 Love Secrets and Destiny

Love, Secrets, and Destiny.

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Sanderson POV*

I wake up to a poofing sound. I soon feel cold dampness on my head. I open my eyes and see Turner moisten a cloth. So that what the wetness was. I try to sit up but my body won't let me.

"Sanderson? Your awake." I hear Turner's frantic voice next to me.

I look back to him as he touches my face with the cloth once more

."Yeah" I mutter weakly. "How long have I been sleeping?"

I see him look at his watch.

"2 hours." He informs me.

"2 hours?" I mimic back a bit puzzled. "That's not to long. Why do you look so frantic?" He looks at me be like I just asked, why was water wet?,then let's out a tired sigh.

"How about I poof us up lunch and I'll tell you about it?"He asks as helps me sit up.

"Sounds good." I reply.

I give him a weak smile hoping to ease his nerves. He smiles back.

"So, what will it be?" He asks raising his wand.

I think for a moment. It wasn't easy ,my head felt like a block of wood. I wonder if this was what it was like for Wishes to try to think with his head?

"I'll have a beacon cheese burger, some curly cheese fries and a large chocolate shake." I tell him finally.

He give my a blank stare. I couldn't help but laugh, the look on his face was priceless.

"What?" I ask him still laughing,and even coughing a little.

"N..nothing."He stammers. "I really didn't expect you to order...that."

I look at him still smiling.

"And what DID you expect me to order?" I ask him, this I had to hear.

"I dunno,something fancy and pricey.." He begins with a shrug. " Like beef Wellington, fillet mignon, lobster know,fat cat grub."

Look him surprised for a moment before breaking into fit of laughing then coughing. He reach over and rubs my back.

The coughing begins to subside. I feel a tingle down my spine and I casually stop him, telling him I was fine. The truth was I was far from it. I felt love, coming from him. It sent the shiver down spin, and caused my heart to flutter like crazy. I give a casual smile.

"Where did you even here about those dishes?" I ask him,trying to get mind off what just happened. He just smiles at me and says.

"I watch Hell's Kitchen."

I chuckle softly.

I never pegged for the type to watch cooking shows. Then again he's been surprising me all day.

"I'm a iron chef man,my self." I tell him.

"Dude, I love that show." Turner says "let's talk over eats."

He lift's the wand to wish us up lunch. He pauses giving me a "are you sure?" look. I nod in confirmation and he makes the wish. Soon our meals poofs in front of us. I had to admit, for someone with unlimited wish,he was pretty good at asking for multiple things in a single wish.

"shouldn't you be eating chicken soup?" He ask eying my food with concern.

"Nah,I rather have this." I assure him taking a sip the shake

. It was strawberry.

"I think think this is yours."I inform him switching cup before he take a sip from the other.

" Oh,thanks" He says and take a sip from the cup,not bothering to wipe the tip of the straw.

I feel myself blush as I watch something that touched my lips touch his.I force myself to look away. I take a deep sip of my drink,trying to cool the blush away.

"What is wrong with me." I think to myself.

"Any way" I begin trying to chase away this awkward feeling. "AW- is going pour buckets of the stuff down my throat later anyway."

" Anti-Wanda?"He asks giving me a puzzled.

"Yeah. Her and AC area close sibs of mine." I explain looking back at him. "Lately I hang out at his place, when I need space from HP or HP kicks me out of Pixie World."

" They must be looking for you"Turner remarks

"Most likely." I confirm without thinking,but quickly adds "But I'm sure Ac'll just anti-poof us to anti fairy world."

No response. We eat in silence. I could kick myself.

"It must be nice." He says out of the blue. "To be able to be close to him, I mean. To be allowed to be close to the both of them. It must be..Nice."

I looked at him shocked. Not because of what he said,Although I can't believe he said it. No ,I'm shocked by how deeply sad he sounded when he said it.

"Can't I tell you something Sanderson?"He asks, his voice still laced with sadness.

"Yeah." I reply wondering what he wanted to say.

"Promise you won't tell anyone,Not even HP." He says looking at my seriously.

"I won't tell a soul" I promised him.

I meant it too.

"Good. It just that sometime."He begins looking down at his food. "I Wi..."

He pauses and look at the wand. He frowns before starting again. I guess his wish is one he know the wand can't grant

"I wish" The wand glows."Anti Cosmo didn't hate me." As we expected the wand stopped glowing and deflates." I,however wasn't looking at the wand. I was looking at him.

"Turner." I begin dumb founded. "AC doesn't hate you."

*End of Sanderson's POV.*

*Back at the castle in the fish bowl. In the kitchen*

*Wanda's POV*

Cosmo and I sat eating lunch. I was so happy he was no longer mad at me. I ate my sandwich, humming away like a little girl. Mama Cosma Insisted on Keeping Poof for the day. I wonder what antiPoof will be like. I can picture him now. Dark blue curly hair. Darling little bat wings. The cutest antifairy baby around. wait. did I call a baby antifairy cute. I take a sip of milk. Their not cute . Their ugly . .and. . mean . I swallow thought left a bitter taste in my mouth.I look at Cosmo. I jump when i see him looking back at me. He had that serious look in his eyes.

"Wanda." He calls to me.

" Yeah?" I reply.

" Can we talk?" He asks.

"Sure, what about?" I reply Since when was Cosmo's gaze so intense?

"You know what. don't you?" He asks.

" No." I lie." Not a clue."

"Huh, guess you wouldn't." Cosmo remarks. "I want to talk to you about what you said."

I squirm in my seat

."I don't want to talk about that." I tell him.

" To bad love." Cosmo says." We have too."

I was shocked. Usually when I said I didn't want to talk about something, He let's it go. Why was this different?

"Why do you hate Anti-Fairies?"Cosmo asks.

I'm taken aback by his question.

"Cosmo How can you ask me that?" I gasp. "I don't hate anyone."

I wait for him to call me lier. After the harsh words I said I couldn't blame him.

" Good to know." Is all Cosmo says.

I look at him shocked.

"You believe me?" I ask.

" Sure." Cosmo says standing up and stretching."Why wouldn't I?"

" "After my cruel word." I sigh." I couldn't have blame you if you didn't.'

"So you admit they were cruel?"Cosmo Asks

I nod."Not only cruel." I sigh." But completely out of line."

"Wanda if you can see that" Cosmo says." It's only more proof your telling the truth."

"Do you hate them?" I ask.

" Nah." Cosmo replies." He looks down at me with a grin. "I could never hate him."

Cosmo turns and start out the room.

" Where are you going?" I call after him.

Cosmo stops and looks at me.

" To draw you a bath."He replies." After the way you fainted earlier, I figure you could use one."

I smile a my dim darling.

"Thanks sweety." I call to him."

"My pleasure love." He calls back.

Just as Cosmo reach the door. He looks back at me. He wore that wicked grin again.

"Oh one more thing. LW says she misses you."Cosmo says." And still have you in her thoughts.

I nibble my sandwich. "

"I can't wait to see him." Real me sighs." I bet he'll be as cute as his daddy"

I look at her.

"And to think LW actually said that." She Swoons.

"Why don't you ever come out when Cosmo's around?" I huff.

"I'm not technically real remember. I'm just you core self."Real me says." Only you can see and hear me."

"So I'm nuts." I huff.

"Kinda yeah." Real me agrees.

" Real Me" I call to her.

"Hmm?" She replies.

"Go away." I tell her.

"Star brat, don't be mean." Real me Huffs.

My temper spike.

Don't Call me that." I growl. "Only LC gets to call me that."

Real me smiles as I cover my mouth.

"Real me? Who's LC."I ask

Real me laughs.

"Why, LunerCosmo of course." She replies.

" Who?" I ask.

" Who indeed." She chuckles fading away

"Wait is LW, Luner Wanda?" I wonder." But how can there be another? Other then the one yapping in my head."

" I heard that?" Real Me giggles.

My point exact

*End of Wanda's POV*

*In Cosmo & Wanda's bedroom*

*Cosmo's POV*

I turn on the water and watch it fill the tub.I add Wanda's favorite bubble bath. I pull out a satchel. and add just a little of AntiWanda's bubble bath to the water. It had a hint of dark essence in for tainting good little fairies. I watch the water tint red. I add special rose oil, to make the water redder. I look at the water. Every bath brings my lovely Wan-Chan back to me. Back to us. I smile when I think of the good old days..

* flash back to a young Cosmo crying it front of a dropped ice cream cone.*

"You really are a hopeless klutz." I hear a mocking British voice from behind me.

I turn around and see Anti-Me standing there looking amused. Lizzy was as usual , by his side.

"Aw, that's nothing sadder, then lost cream." Lizzy sighs. "A last poor Minty, Me and my tummy will dearly mourn thee."

AntiMe burst out laughing."

It's not funny you guys." I shout at them, before crying harder.

I feel he's hand on my cheek.

"Don't cry Cosmoron." He tell me drying my tears "It's only ice cream"

"Easy for you to say" I whine "You still got yours."

I point to the cone in his hand to drive home the point.

"Very well. if it means that much to you.." He states calmly putting the cone in my hand. "Take it."

I look at him surprised.

"Really?" I ask him smiling.

"Sure, like I said, it's only ice cream." he answers with a smile. "Besides, I don't really want any anyway."

I look at him puzzled.

"Then why did you buy it?" I ask.

He smile broadens.

"Simple Cosmoron." He says with a chuckle. "I knew you'd drop yours."

I give him a hug, being sure not to get ice cream on him.

"Thank you LunerMe." I say to him happily.

I feel him stroke my hair and chuckle.

"My pleasure,StarMe"

Wanda comes running by, swooping Lizzy up as she past.

"Snuggle later, you two." She shouts back to us.

AntiWanda races by.

" Jorgan don fond out bout Atlantis" AntiWanda adds."And he's fired mad."

LunerMe and I smile at each other, then we race off to catch the girls.

"There they are!" A brute shouts.

"Crap dat ass is still ridin our ass."LW growls

"Magic beams are fired at us.

" Hey we're minors." LunerMe shouts.

"There capture beams." Wan-chan says."

She dodges one and the beam wraps around a pole.

"See?" Wan-Chan says

LunerMe dodge another one. The bean blasts a hole in a fence.

"No not really." He says."We darklings aren't meant to get out of this unharmed"

We somehow manages to lose the we near the gate we see a army of brutes lined up. Jorgan was talking to them.

Today we must save two sweet young fairies from the evil hold of two twisted Antifairies and the creepy cat pet.

"Hey I'm not creepy"Lizzy huffs. 'Am I?"

"Nah , Not at all sweety."Wan-chan says." Your darling."

We turn into an alley way. And try to tip toe away.

"There they are." Someone shouts. "

"Dash it all." LunerMe growls

"Wing it." Wanda commands.

We fly are hot on our heals. We cut off when a car pulls in front of us

." Hop in." Eddie call.

We hop into the car. Papa HP guns it.

Behind us a see a angry Jorgan. My crew burst into laughter.

"Don't laugh yet."Papa HP says."You little punks have a date with my belt."

WE stop cold and look at each other nervously. Papa HP just smiles.

"Gotcha."He says

'Daaaaaad." we groan

*Flash forward to adult Cosmo sitting and the bed.*

I sit hugging my knees ,smiling at the memory that just flashed in my head. Those were the good old days. When we ran wild. The rules were something other fairies good little fairies followed. And we weren't good little fairies. I wind whips into the room. I smile at it. Our time was drawing near.

"Cosmo, is it ready?" Wanda asks.

I smile at her.

" Ready and waiting." I reply.

"Wanda walks to the bathroom and stops. She turns and looks at me. I look at her puzzled. `

"something wrong?" I ask.

Wanda shakes her head.

" No,it's nothing." She says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yea,I think I already know the answer."Wanda replies

"Oh Okay." I tell her.

Wanda turns and to go into the bathroom.

"Thanks again. .Star- kun." She says as she goes in.

My heart skips a beat.

*End Cosmo's POV*

*In Dimsdale forest.*

*In Dimsdale forest.*

*Timmy's POV*

I look blankly at Sanderson. I can't believe what he just said. I feel my heart race.

"H..he doesn't" I ask him in disbelief.

"No,he doesn't." he confirms

. I look down at my food. Was Sanderson just saying the so I can feel better. Maybe he was just being nice. Wait, why would he. He doesn't like me ether. He Hates me too,doesn't he? I suddenly feel like crying again.

"I don't ether" He says as if answering my question.

I look at him. he's looking down at his food. His shades are in the way, but it almost seemed like he was blushing.

"huh?" I ask him dumbly.

"I don't hate you." he says spearing some fries with his fork. "I just thought You'd like to know"

He looks at me and smiles. I look down blushing.I hear him munch on the fries. I couldn't help but smile.

"oh yeah." I hear him say "Why were you so frantic when I woke up."

My smile fades.

"You had me really scared." I tell him poking at my food.

"How" he asked puzzled

*Flash back to shortly after Sanderson fell asleep*

I looked down at Sanderson sleeping. I couldn't help but feel proud. I had actually managed to sing the pixie to sleep.I stand to stretch, letting out a long yawn. I could hear Sanderson breathing in his sleep. His breathing was raspy, but that was no surprise. I pick up a stick and poked around in the dirt.

"This have been a good day." I think to myself."I wonder what's taking NegaMe so long to get back. I hope he's not lost."

I wonder to a nearby tree and poke at the roots..

"I wonder if there's any truffles here." I wonder to myself.

They always seem to be talking about them on IronChef. I wonder what they taste like. I bet Sanderson loves them. The stick drops from my hand as I turns to Sanderson,

"Sanderson!" I scream running over to the Pixie.

Kneeling next to him I put my head on Sanderson's chest. I quickly sat up, looking down at giving way to out right Terror.

"Oh gods,Oh gods. What I'm gonna I'm gonna do?" I chanted over and over in my head. "He's not breathing."

*Flash forward do Timmy and Sanderson having lunch.*

End Timmy's POV

*Sanderson's POV*

I wait for him to answer. I grow worried when tears form in his eyes. He was even starting to shake.

"Turner.." I begin putting a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what happened?"

I pull him close to me trying to comfort him.

"You stopped breathing." He blurts out shaking more.

This was no big deal to me. Magical creature don't need to breath all the time. Or even at all. Still I could see how that might make him panic. I rub his back.

"Turner. Magical creatures ,like myself, just stop breathing sometime."I tell him hoping he'd calm down. "It's all perfectly normal."

He looks at me. His eyes both angry and frantic.

"Normal?" he echoes back at me

"NORMAL!" He repeats screaming in rage.

"It is not normal to stop breathing in your sleep!" He shouts glaring at me now. "Just like it's not normal to start coughing up blood. It's not normal to suddenly start gasping of air,Mr. I don't need to breath. And it defiantly not NORMAL for your temperature to spike to a 124. I had to wish up two bowls of water a box of tissue and basic medical knowledge. "

He pauses to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry"I say hoping to make amends. "I didn't mean to make you waste you wishes."

I regret those word immediately. I feel him shake under my touch, only this time was with pure rage.

"Wishes?Wishes!? You really think I care about those stupid wishes?" He hiss under his breath.

"Damn it Sanderson."Turner yells.

Then with speed I never thought him capable of he knocks both our food across the ground and pounce on me,pinning me the ground.

Weak from sickness,I could only stare up at him in shock.

"I don't give a shit about wishes. I thought... I thought I was going to fucking lose you, Sanderson. Don't you understand?" He screams down at me,tears in his eyes. "I can get another emergency wand. I'll have more wishes, But if I lost you...I...I."

His voice trails off shaking , as he fight to talk through his tears.

"It'd hurt me more then you'll ever know."Tuner sobs " More then you could ever understand."

Slowly I reach up and pry his shaking hands from my blazer. He allows me to do so.I pull him down to me and hold him tightly as he cries onto my chest. I say nothing, I just listen to him cares about me. He really cares about me. Why? I've always been such a bastard to him. How could he care so much?

"Turner?" I start not really sure what to say.

"Huh?" He answers in a voice so frail I feel my heart break for him.

"I'm so sorry I scared you." I mange to say.

"I'll forgive you one condition." He says.

"Anything." I reply without thinking.

I feel his arms snake around my neck,Pulling me into a hug.

"Please get better Sanderson." He whispers into my ear.

"I will,I promise." I swear to him as tears burn my eyes.

"Damn it, I'm so sorry Timmy." I think to my self as I let a few of those tears fall.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I wish Sanderson into a more comfortable position on the mattress. I feel bad about pushing him down like that. He is sick after all. I know shouldn't be so ruff with him. I just lost it. Still I feel so ashamed.

"I'm sorry I pushed you." I whisper to him,somehow knowing he'd hear me.

"Don't worry about it." he whispers back.

I weakly try to get up. I feel him pull me back down.

"You should rest Turner."He says softly."You earned it."

I let my muscles relax. I feel exhausted. I feel him pull the blanket over us.I notice he's cooled down some. His breathing has become more even. I feel he arms tighten around me. I add up the wishes in my head, and realize I had two left. I'll use them later.I feel sleep beginning to over take me. Then it hit's me. Terry still wasn't back yet. I hope NegaMe's not lost.I hear soft snoring. I smile to my self,Sanderson must have fallen back asleep. Unconsciously Sanderson's hand run through my hair. Gently playing with it. I feel myself drifting further and further.

"I wish NegaMe was back already."I mumble softly.

.I hear a poofing sound.

"I guess I only have one left." I think to myself as I fall completely to sleep.

*End Timmy POV.*

*NegaTimmy's POV*

I fly around frantically. I can't believe I got myself lost. What if AntiCosmo fond him. What if HP and Sanderson trapped him and was trying to make him wish over control of Fairy world. No the world, Nay the freakin magic verse. I stop myself.

"Can you even do that with an emergency wand?"I wonder to myself.

I blow out a sigh calming down. The again, they might be having snackies and talking like besties, while I starve in the woods. I blew out another sigh. I've been around light me to long. I'm beginning to get mellow dramatic like him. I hear a poofing sound and find myself floating over Timmy and Sanderson. They were both sleep. Timmy was laying on top of Sanderson. I stare down at them dumb founded.

"Wow."I think to myself . "Light-Me got serious game."

I shake those silly thought from my head.

There was no time for them. I close my eyes and transport myself into back to Timmy's mind. I look around, it was good to be back home. I feel a hug from behind.

"Took you long enough" Timmy whispers into my ear.

Smiling I turn in his arms and hug him back.

"I got a little lost" I explain "Thanks for wishing me home." \

"No prob,Terry." He says smiling.

Funny, that name is really starting to grow on me.I pull back from him.

"I got so much to tell you." I begin. Timmy nods.

"I got a lot to tell you too." He says back.

*End of NegaTimmy's POV*

*Back at Anti-Fairy world*

*Anti-Wanda's POV*

I stand in DA Kitchen stare a big'ol pot of chicken gumbo. I don really know why I started fixin it, but I had a feelin in mah gut,tellin me Eddie was gonna need it. Thing always goes bedder when I listen to mah gut an not mah head. Even my Cozzie thought so.I smile thinkin about him. I turn the stove off and cover the gumbo. I just finish taken the biscuits from the oven when da phone rings. I float over to it an pick it up.

"Howdy" I say as I pick the curvy part

I pin it between my head and shoulder so I can take mah oven mitts off.

"Hey, Clarice is havoc there ?" Richy asks soundin kinda sad.

"He ain't here ,He went to look fur Eddie." I tells him.

"Do you know if he found Eddie yet?" He asks.

"Nah,I ain't heard from dem." I Reply.

Richy goes quite.

"What's wrong Richy?"I ask.

"Dad was mean too him again."Richy says."I'm scared He might have hurt his feelings somehow."

I blow out a sigh.

"Just daddeh?" I ask

"I was mean to him to today too." Richy admits.

"Why have you been so mean. "I says. "What in SAM hill has gotten into you anyway."

Richy;s quiet again.

"I. .I don't know." He says.

"You still love him don't ya?" I ask.

"Yeah,Of course." Richy says.

"Den act Like it." I tell him."Eddie looks up ta ya,Your his big bother."

"He's not my bother." Richy say quietly.

"Say's Who?"I ask

"My mother."Richy says. "He's my cousin,dad lied to me."

Richy sounded like he wanted to cry.

"Is Cozzie yo brother?"I ask "Or Coz? Or about dem?

"Of course they." Richy says."I couldn't ask for a kinder older brothers."

I pause a moment.

"But you ain't related to dem at all. Not even as cousins.."I remind him." But hey ya'll can still be friends right?"

I smile when hear him growl

"That's 're my bothers damn it. They each even said so."Richy shouts. "I don't give a damn about 'll always be family"

I laugh.

"What the hell's so funny."Richy huffs"I'm serious."

"I know babeh."I tell him. Dat's what so funny."

He's quite fur a spell.

"I don't get it." Richy says finally."

Richy babeh,If Cozzie an dem, can be yo big brother even if their not even ya blood relation."I tell him. "Den why can't Eddie be yo lil' don ya,love him enough?"

"I never thought of it like that."He replies."I do still love him,his the best little bro if he is weird and creepy."

I let out a chuckle.

"Well dat's mighty sweet of ya." I laugh.

Richy laughs too.

"Have Eddie call me when he gets there."Richy says."I want to apologize."

I smile. "Will do,babeh." I reply."bye."

"Bye."Richy says. Oh Clarice?"

"Yes babeh."I reply.

"Thanks big sis."Richy says I giggle.

"Mah pleasure." I reply an hang up.

So it's dat woman stirrin up trouble.I bedder keep mah eye on dat varmint.I jump when da phone rings again. my ain't I popular today.

"Hello?" I answer

"Hi kitten, it's good to hear you voice." Daddeh says.

" Good ta be heard." I reply."Ya been a bit lazy wit da auto dial."

"I have, haven't I." Daddeh admits."How are you."

" I miss mah daddeh, ." I reply." Daddeh, don't you love us no more?"

"I love you with all my heart." daddeh says." Why would you ask that?"

Tears well up in my eyes.

"You don't treat us like ya used ta." I tell him." You don't call no more, You hardly visit, and ya treat poor Eddie like trash. Ya treat Richy like a pest. And when was da last time ya been to AntiPixie world?What's happened to mah evil sweety daddy."

"I'm still here precious."Daddeh says." I promise. I'll make thing right. Please don't cry."

I wipe da tears from mah eyes.

"Pixie papa promise." I ask.

"Perfect Pixie Papa promise." Daddeh says. "Speaking of Eddie,do you know if AC fond him yet."

" No." I reply." Where did you put him?"

Daddeh goes quite.

"You don't know do ya daddy?" I ask"

I hear daddeh start ta cry. It breaks mah heart.

"Oh gods Kitten. My cell wand glitched as I pinged him off." Daddeh sobs."Even still, what kind of monster pings their kid away like that."

." You ain't a monster daddeh." I tell him." You just got a bit lost, is all."

"I don't want to lose you." Daddeh Cries. "Any of you."

" Oh, big Daddeh, don cry." I tell him. "Remember, what life tears apart."

"Fate brings back together." Daddeh finishes." Your right. Give me a call, when they get back."

"Okay daddeh." I reply.

" AntiWanda." Daddeh calls as I'm about to hang up.

" Yeah daddeh?" I reply.

"I love you kitten." Daddeh says. I smile.

" I love ya too big daddeh" Daddeh hangs up and I do too.

I smile, mah daddy still loved me. A wind whips through da kitchen. I smile at it. I feel the curtain open. I spread my wings and taken da energy.

"Hiya babeh." I call.

"Hi onnesama." Lizzy says. "How da lil'one?"

"He's doing fine." I tell her. "How are thangs on yur end?"

"All is well." She says. "I was able ta speak to papa Cozzie"

"What?" I gasp." But he's on earth."

" I know."Lizzy says I smile.

"In dat case, you got a promise ta keep girl." I tell her.

I feel the curtain drawing shut.

" I know."Lizzy says." Till next time, Mommy."

"Till we meet again, babeh." I reply

I look at the clock It was a quarter past noon

" Hurry home,Cozzie." I say to no one." We gots so much ta do."

*End of Anti-Wanda's POV*

*At wish fixers*

*HP's POV*

I hang up the phone and lean back in the chair. I take my glasses off and wipe tear my eyes. I knew I messed up. But to mess up to the point were my child questions my love,some how cuts extra deep. I open my eyes when My office door flies open. In floats my wife with "our" son in to

"Give it back." She snarls at me.

"Give what back?" I ask putting my glasses back on.

"My wand." Anthony yaps from behind my wife.

"Oh that ."I say calmly.

I look at her then him.

"No."I reply.

They looked at me shocked. Did they really think I'd give in that easy?I look at Anthony. He glared at glare turn to shock when I simply smile at him.

My wife slams here hands on the table.

"I'm serious Henry." She yells.

I have to stop my shelf from wincing when she calls me by my first name. I always hated when she only used with malice,Never with love as it was intended. Thankfully, she aways got my name wrong Anthony begins to correct her. I motion for him to remain silent.

"So am I,Anna." I inform her glaring.

"Look HP,this is our SON."She says pointing to the boy. "You can treat that psycho bastard nephew of yours like shit if you want,but not MY son."

Something in me snaps. I stand and lean across my desk peering hatefully into her eyes.

"Don't Fucking call him that."Anthony Shouts

We both turn and look at him shocked.

"He has a name and it's Edward." Anthony shouts at us. " He may be nothing to you ass holes. But he's everything to me."

Tears shimmered in his eyes.

"He's my little brother, and I love him."Anthony adds."Even when I'm a ass to him myself, I'll always love him."

And with that Antony rushes out the room.

"I hope your happy.." I growl."You've Upset Anthony."

"Me? I. . " Anna begins

"Save it/. I don't want to hear it." I shout. Now get the HELL out my office."

Anna jumps and darts off after MY son.

*End Of HP POV*

*Richard's POV*

I stand out side of my fathers office.

"The nerve of that man."I hear my mother huff. "Threatening you, his only son, over something I said about that creepy nephew of his.

"What threat?" I ask

" He said if I didn't teach you to mind your tongue. . .He'll." Mom says

"He'll what?" I ask

"He'll slice your wings." Mom sobs.

"Dad would you really do that to me?" I wonder." DO I really mean that little to you?"

I turn and give my mother a hug.

"It's OK mother." I say to her sadly."I know that you, at least love me."

"Beyond words" she tell me hugging me back. "I'm sorry I couldn't get your wand back. "

"It's OK, at least you tried." I reassure her. "That already mean so much to me."

My mother beam "Such a sweet boy" she says kissing my cheek. "Don't worry, he'll get what coming to him."

And with that she pings from the hall.

"Yes mother he will." I think to myself, as I wipe her kiss from my check in disgust. "And when your out live your usefulness, so will Pixica bitch"

I hear a anti-ping behind me.

"Is everything ready?" I ask my visitor.

"Almost." I hear him reply.

"Good, we should take this to my room" I remark

I turn and smile

It's to dangerous to talk here."I Add

My love smiles "Of course love" He says

"Care to do the honors?" I ask wrapping my arms around him.

He wraps his around me.

"With pleasure."He agrees.

We anti-ping to my room.

*End Of Richards POV

*Thompson's POV.*

I peer from around the corner. I had heard every word. I knew Richards was going to make trouble for HP, but how and when. To make matters worst,I was only a low class pixie which means I can't even talk to HP with out getting shocked.I touch my shirt "collar" nervously, at least not without express permission from a higher lever pixie. And who knows how many were under Richards or his mother's control.I remember HP magically shoving me out his office.

"Would he listen,even if I could speak to him.?" I wonder to myself.

And who was that guy Richards was with.I continue down the hall on my way to my planned destination.

"There nothing I can now, but wait till they make a move." I think to myself. "I just pray to the gods, when the time does come. I'm able to do something to help HP & Sanderson."

I walk into a room marked cubicle boy's lunch area.

*End of Thompson's POV*

Later

*Back in Dimsdale forest*

*Timmy's POV*

I wake to a AntiPoof sound. I open my eye and Sanderson's a pixie again. I pull him closer and cradle him in my arms.

"Is it Time for him to go so soon?" I ask

"I'm afraid so Timothy." AntiCosmo replies.

"Can I hold him a little longer?" I ask.

'Very well."AntiCosmo says.

I feel him sit next to me.

"Will I ever see Sanderson again?" I ask

" I don't see why not." AntiCosmo says. "You can wish yourself to Pixie world at anytime.. You can even take a train from fairy world to get there."

"Will I ever see you again AntiCosmo?" I ask.

"Do you really want to?" AntiCosmo asks.

I roll onto my back and look up at him. AntiCosmo peered down at me. I can't help but smile. I seems like years since I last looked at him.

"Yeah, I've missed you."I tell him

"I've missed you as well Timothy."AntiCosmo says.

AntiCosmo reaches down and strokes my touch was soothing.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" AntiCosmo asks. " I've heard my touch can be painful to humans. Especially young ones.

"Nah, it feels nice." I tell him."Really soothing."

"You feel a might warm Timothy." AntiCosmo says." It's half past three. Go home and get some rest."

AntiCosmo lifts Sanderson into my arms and poofs me home. I'm ,left laying in my bed wondering how in the world could AntiCosmo poof.

*End Timmy's POV.*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I look around the makeshift camp sight and antipoof the items gone.

Where's Timmy?" Thomas mutters weakly.

I'm stunned to here him address the boy by his first.

"I sent him home." I reply.

"Okay Havoc." Thomas says.

I kiss him softly as he fall back to was upon us. All that was left was to find the key.

End AntiCosmo's POV


End file.
